Tatsuko Itagaki vs Seishirou Tsugumi
Tatsuko_Itagaki_vs_Tsugumi_Seishirou_Fiction_Battle.png Tatsuko Itagaki vs Tsugumi Seishiro is a What-If? Fiction Battle written by BigBang, it features Tatsuko from Majikoi S!, and Tsugumi from the Nisekoi series. Both have a deep feelings towards their respectful series' protagonist. We shall see who's feelings are stronger... Description Their cute, their sweet, and they are about to snap your bones like twigs, these two women has developed the protective instincts over their loved ones and developed feelings for the boys they got attached to. So which of their feelings will help them take down the other? Introduction Bang: When you got the job, you gotta do it right. Alisa: Be it selling illegal weapons, protecting your master, beat the shit out of your enemies, or find love...wait what? Are we REALLY doing this Bang? Tatsuko knocking some arrows.gif Bang: YES we fucking are!! Tatsuko Itagaki, the sleepy dragon of the Itagaki Siblings... ' Seishirou_hands_out_cookies.gif ' Alisa: And Tsugumi Seishirou, the hitwoman of the Bee Hive Gang... Bang: Welcome back into another Fiction battle, where we comment about the combatants, cover and study their skills and abilities, show our personal ratings and see what the results may be.... Alisa: Welcome into Fiction Battle! Tatsuko Itagaki Name: Tatsuko Itagaki Gender: Female Origin: Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai! S Weapons: A bus stop sign. Tier: Planet Level Fighting-Style: Has experienced with Kawakami Arts, uses such inhuman strength and uses a bus stop sign as a weapon of choice, she can keep in par with the Strongest in Kawakami City. She also has a hidden 'Beast-Mode'. Study Rankings: A+ (Nothing bad about her, she's a cute, pretty little sleepyhead that can instantly turn into a beast). Unique traits: A pretty tall and sleepy woman that has a good built. Crew's Commentary: by BigBang (She may not look like it, but Tatsuko is by no means, a lovely daisy, underneath that beautiful, sleepy gal is a beast that can instantly beat down whatever comes across her, she is very defensive and protective over the people she loves, she stands in par with stronger opponents such as Momoyo Kawakami and even keep her at bay while manhandling more technical and strategic fighters and make them struggle in a fight). Bang: Some cities love to honor their ancient forefathers, some would make a mountain out of their founding fathers, while other places would make statues out of them in their center…This city takes it in a whole new level… Alisa: Do we really have to do this? Bang: Grrrr, yes we do…Kawakami City is a fictional city in Japan, famously known for upholding their Samurai forefathers by holding their martial arts even up to this day. They occasionally open a Mock Battle to relive their ancestors’ greatest battles. Hell, their most iconic martial arts is called Kawakami Arts… Alisa: Those who wishes to study Kawakami Arts must attend the upheld and recommended schools in order to study it, be rich or literally have the family name, Kawakami to learn those martial arts. However, a former discipline was released from his position due to some illegal reasons, decided to adopt some orphaned kiddies and trained them the Kawakami ways, illegally. Bang: One of these orphans is Tatsuko Itagaki… Alisa: Bang, you’re killing me… Bang: Tatsuko Itagaki is a young girl who is happy-go-lucky and just plain sleepy… Alisa: We ain’t kidding folk, her hobby is literally sleeping…anywhere, be it a bed, the streets, a bench, hell even standing up…She even meets the main man, Yamato because of sleeping… Bang: But let me assure every single one of you doubters, she may look cute and you want to cuddle her… Alisa: Bang, even when you know what she’s capable of, you still want to try to cuddle her…. Bang: Ohh shut it…Tatsuko may look cute and cuddly, she still is…But better not mess with her, for she is what the Itagaki Siblings call the Sleepy Dragon in Kawakami. Alisa: Like mentioned before, it is illegal to teach Kawakami Arts towards outsiders. She’s one of the lucky few who did. Her discipline relies on strength. Bang: She’s incredibly talented with her beastly strength. She displays her strength by lifting up her signature weapon, a bus stop sign. Like what we mention in Shizuo vs Tatsuko . A 9-foot tall bus stop sign if having a dead weight weighs up to more than 600lbs. and she lifts this with extreme ease, like there was no weight in the sign at all. She can keep in par with Momoyo and Benkei with brute strength alone. She is skilled enough to deflect a barrage of raining arrows with a different bus stop sign. Alisa: Comparing to both normal and blunted training arrows, if counted as the same, one arrow can travel up to 225 feet per second, by measuring that’ll be a total of 200 mph. Which means Tatsuko Itagaki has deflected at least more than 300 mph to deflect every arrows shot towards her! Bang: Not only is she reactive, she is also monstrously durable, as stated by senior masters, she can tank one of Momoyo’s powerful nuclear-explosion level attack that can easily defeat a giant man made out of…well, men…Not only she didn’t take any life-threatening injuries, she only responded with ‘oww’…Oww people, who says ouch when you took a big bomb boom right in the face! Alisa: And she also didn’t retain any injuries after taking a reverse muscle buster in a tournament. By comparing to the height they have just jumped. We could estimate that they are in the air for about 2000 miles above ground. And along the way, she was about to give her opponent a muscle buster but instead was reversed and took it instead. To shatter a spinal column, it would take up to 3,000 newtons. That’s equal to the impact created by a 500-pound car crashing into a wall at 30 miles per hour. And calculating from the height. By comparison, she took an extreme crushing force of about 148272.57 newtons. Bang: And guess what, she’s not even half-serious about it…Ohh no, you’ll know the moment you fucked up is the moment her eyes reveal a beastly glare. Alisa: When she goes Beast-Mode, she stand against a more serious Momoyo in a single fight, so much even Momoyo notices her great strength, which made her capitalize in winning the fight by using strategy and her healing factor instead on going in front with brute force. Her Beast-Mode aura can be felt by everyone in the whole country, even making people feel uneasy and even calling her a monster. Bang: She even overpowered Benkei’s sleeper hold. A hold that kept down strong opponents. Literally shook the whole city, if not all of Japan with one strike with a bus-stop sign, and even beat the shit up on Momoyo herself. By sheer numbers, she is capable of striking with a force of more than 25,118,864,315,096 joules...or simply 25 terajoules. Alisa: Just like a beast, Tatsuko has no known limits. All but some. Bang: She does have a habit of sleeping halfway in a middle of nearly every occasion, even on fighting. She is easy to knock her out when she is not on Beast mode and when you have the strength stat with your side. Alisa: But if you have nothing against the other half of the Double dragon? Bang: You are bound to fall under this dragon’s wrath… Tatsuko: This is for my Siblings! '' Tsugumi Seishirou Name: Tsugumi Seishirou Gender: Female Origin: '''Nisekoi' Weapons: A revolver and an army knife Tier: Small Building Level Fighting-Style: Stealth and experienced hand-to-hand combatant, learns military martial arts and professional assassination techniques, has hidden rage that can enhance her strength and speed. Study Rankings: B (She is good, but coming from a romance and comedic genre anime? We may find this humurous, but logically unimpressed and cartoonically debatable). Unique traits: Has been mistaken as a boy, and wears male uniform EVEN after the discovery that she is a girl. Crew's Commentary: by Alisa (Such a manly woman, Tsugumi is a highly trained assassin with maximum assassination missions given to her, she is dangerous but has the least comments among the combatants we have covered, but to be fairly honest, there's more to her than what she is on the outside). Bang: Ahh high school, I remembered the time when youth, stupidity and peer mixes in altogether and makes a horrible child called regret. Alisa: Especiall when you are a child of a vicious gang that rules nearly half of the city. What’s worst, there are two children from two different mafia clans and they are forced to pretend to be a boyfriend/girlfriend situation in order to keep their families into going to war… Bang: Really sucks to be a kid of a mafia crime boss *laughs* Alisa: Along the way, one of the mafia, The Beehive Gang sends in a bodyguard to look after their mafia boss’ young daughter, a young teenager named Seishirou Tsugumi… Bang: And secret reveal, she is actually a girl… Alisa: Wh-Whaaa? Bang: When Tsugumi was young, one of the Beehive’s gang adopted her after being abandoned by her biological parents, oblivious to the fact that she’s actually a female. Stupidly he named her Seishirou, which is a common Japanese boy name. Alisa: Though at a young age, she was given affection and attention, as well as intense assassination training in order to become one of the Beehive Gang’s greatest member. Bang: As years passed, he adopted the male persona and is secretly sent into highschool to look after her master, Chitoge. After some shenanigans and ends up chasing after Raku for some big misunderstanding, she literally wrecks through the school and chases after him. Damn what was she in to get all these strength? Moon Dust? Kaiju Bone Powder? Cocaine? Alisa: Let’s not jump into conclusions Bang, then soon after, she is now involved into the life of these foolish turnarounds. But at least her skills hasn’t dulled in the slightest. Bang: he is a highly skilled hitwoman, known to accomplish her assassination and capture missions at a young age. She is known to use many kinds of guns, though she personally uses a revolver. Boomstick would be happy with her classic choices. Alisa: Her form of martial arts include kickboxing, judo, taekwondo and somewhat military training. Bang: Though what really makes this gal shine is the nickname she has earned during her childhood. The Black Tiger. Alisa: Stated by Paula, another little hit-girl, she is a dangerous foe. Known to easily take down those more experienced than herself. She has shown superhuman strength and speed. Easily taking down and putting large men and the likes of Raku in a submission, carrying a carttonshly ammount of guns, and has reactions fast enough to dodge bullets. To even know where the bullet is coming from is also another feat of its own. And she even uses her revolver as a sparring weapon. Bang: And when she is put into a corner, and when emotions gets the best out of her, she unleashes her former beast within and releases herinner "Black Tiger". Alisa: When she is enraged, she is so fast, she was able to ‘disappear’ in a blink of an eye. And can break a section of a concrete pillar with just a kick. Bang: To move fast within a blink of an eye means that Seishirou can move as fast as 400 milliseconds! And to even break a section of a pillar would take a force up to 1.6 million pounds of force, or to be exact, 7117154.56 joules. Alisa: And let’s also recall the fact that she has been in this position for years. That is an impressive record for a child to accomplish such un-childish missions. Bang: Her biggest weaknesses however is the fact that she can’t actually control her emotions, or even keep them in check. He is shown to get too emotional when people often see her and Raku on a date, or even overreact jut by the stupid idea that she and Raku would kiss, or even is someone else will take that kiss… Alisa: Still, with the right skills, the right tools and her unwavering urge to protect her master and Raiku, The Black Tiger would take on anyone, I mean anyone who will threaten them in anyway…. Seishirou: So for all intents and purposes, this should suffice….Or do you a problem with that? Interlude Alisa: Alright then, we have studied them, we have ranked them, and we have covered them... Bang: And now it is time to unleash them...INTO A FICTION BATTLE!!!!! BATTLE Kawakami Academy, School Yard- It was a pleasant evening in the school yard. Surveilling around the campus, Seishirou Tsugumi, a visitor from another city scouts around for what she believes may be a potential threat to any of her close friends. She and her entire class has been in a special field trip to visit the iconic Kawakami City and is offered to feel the open tradition of this Bushido-respecting City. Kawakami City and the schools have erected a special yearly night festival that welcomes visitors from other countries to enjoy themselves in any ways. However, she is not here to enjoy herself or enjoy the festival, she received orders from her mentor. There is a dangerous group roaming around the city, they possess potential threat towards Chitoge if ever she is kidnapped. She needs to find them, and eliminate them. Seishirou:'' Target, Itagaki Siblings…Better go with one of the easy ones…'' Walking along with her younger twin brother, Ryuuhei. Tatsuko Itagaki checks in some of the vendor stands nearby the school to get a big fluffy stuff dragon. She cuddles and hugs it tightly. Ryuuhei can only chuckle, enjoying to see his sister having a good time. A rare occasion for the Itagaki twins to enjoy the good event. Ryuuhei walks to meet with the other sisters, while Tatsuko continues to enjoy the night. However, stalking her in the distance, Seishirou tails her trail. By the time Tatsuko looks down and was about to buy a melon drink. Seishirou leaps and delivers a strong kick that sends her rolling out of the festival and right onto the open, empty street. Seishirou pulls out her army knife and arms herself. Tatsuko gets up, seeing her stuff dragon is a bit dirty, she gently places it on a nearby bench. She looks at her with sleepy eyes and grabs hold onto a bus stop sign and tugs it out of the ground with ease. Tatsuko: You big bully…I was having a good time… Seishirou pulls out her revolver and open fires directly at Tatsuko. Seishirou: Apologies, but I have received orders that I have to take you down… Tatsuko simply spun the bus stop sign around to deflect the flying bullets. She makes her stance as she is ready to get into a fight, one not scripted nor approved by the Kawakami Elders. Seishirou spun her knife and prepares herself for a fight her superiors did not anticipate nor predict. FIGHT! (*BG Soundtrack: SAO Alternative GGO: Independence *) Seishirou dashes towards Tatsuko in a straight up fight. She attacks first b swinging her blade from left and right in such a fast pace. Tatsuko simply deflects each of her attempted slashes with the stone-part of the bus stop sign. Seishirou makes her next move. As she throws her knife at Tatsuko and she successfully deflected it, it was the moment she hoped for. She charges in and swipe her legs with a kick. Tatsuko fell to the ground as Seishirou wraps her arms around Tatsuko’s arm in a bell lock. Attempting to snap her arms. Tatsuko quicklu gets up and flings Seishirou away with one arm. As Seishirou quickly gets up, Tatsuko speedily tackles her down. She mounts on her. Making sure she won’t get out of her grip. Tatsuko picks Seishirou up by the collar and throws her in the air. She rushes towards her and picks up the bus stop sign and preps it like a baseball bat. She swings it and lands a stunning blow that sends Seishirou onto a nearby basketball court. Tatsuko walks towards the empty court, seeing nobody on sight. Eeing a large crater on the rows of seats on the left side of the court, all shattered into ruin. Tatsuko shrugged, thinking her attacker is done for. As she turns and is about to walk away. A basketball hits right at her like a fired cannonball out of its cannon. It may not be threatening, but it still hurts. Enough for Tatsuko to turn around and see who threw the ball, only for another basketball to hit right in front of her, in the face. Seishirou:'' 5 Points!'' Seishirou picks up the whole cart full of basketballs and begins to throw them one by one like dodgeballs. All on which lands a direct hit over at Tatsuko, from face to her chest and belly. Tatsuko charges towards Seishirou, beginning to ignore the balls that shooting towards her, Seishirou leaps awa as Tatsuko crashes through the whole cart, which was sent flying right out of the court. Seishirou rushes towards one of the rows of seats and pulls out one of the chairs right out of its bolts and threw it at Tatsuko, who simply gives it a mean backhand. Tatsuko approaches the 10 foot tall basketball backboard. She tugs the whole thing out of the ground and swings it at Seishirou. She immediately leaps n mid-air for safety, seeing the whole thing smashing throw the rows of seat. Tatsuko uses the whole hoop and hit right onto Seshirou back on the ground. Tatsuko grabs hold on Seishirou and drags her towards the other basketball backboard. She lifts her abover her head. She jumps and hammers her down on the hoop, not only shattering the board and breaking the hoop, but nearly bending the whole metal frame down, unable to withstand Tatsuko’s great force. (*BG Soundtrack: The Whole World is my Arena *) Seishirou quickly regains her senses and kicks at Tatsuko’s side. Seishirou makes her move and kicks her right on the head. She begins to punch her over and over in repeating spots of her body. Tatsuko tries to get a hold on her, but Seishirou dodges her now sloppy movements and sidewind kicks her from the back. Tatsuko stumbles and held her ground. To which Seishirou quickly gets her chance by striking her chest with a double palm strike. She leaps on top of Tatsuko and drops her with an elbow drop to keep Tatsuko one knee on the ground. To which she follows by striking her knee on Tatsuko’s chest once more. Tatsuko catches her knee. She simply looks at Seishirou and stands up, she shoves Seishirou to the ground. She lifts her leg and tries to stomp hard on Seishirou, she quickly moves away as Tatsuko’s boots smashes through the concrete floor. Seishirou quickly gets back up on her feet. Tatsuko pulls her feet out of the ground. Tatsuko:'' Ohhhh…Why did you attack me back there?'' Tatsuko asked her with sleepy words, this confuses Seishirou. Is this woman the same as her reports have inform her? Seishirou:'' Like I said, I have my orders to terminate you and your acquaintances due to you guys being possible threats to my master…'' Tatsuko:'' Ohhh? Who’s your master?'' Seishirou shook her head, hardly believing that this sleepyhead could be a danger to the Beehive Gang, but nevertheless continues her assault on Tatsuko. She gives in a series of kicks coming from her left and right footings. Tatsuko can only dodge and block with her arms. She grabs hold on Seishirou and tosses her back onto the empty streets. Seishirou leaps in the air and flies down on her with a straight kick. Tatsuko simply punches her kick. Forcing her to back off. Seishirou:'' How could you be so sleepy in this situation?'' Tatsuko simply gives a smile as she picks up the bus stop sign she tugged out in the beginning of the fight. Tatsuko:'' It’s just who I am…'' Seishirou:'' You are a confused girl, I’ll give you that…You’re crush must be disappointed.'' Tatsuko pauses, hearing her words. This was enough to trigger her. She charges towards Seishirou, roaring loudly as she slams the whole bus stop sign over her. Seishirou dodges as Tatsuko begins to swing the bus stop sign wildly, her power is so great, the wind pressure begins to push Seishirou. Tatsuko makes one huge swing, the pressure of the wind made Seishirou fly over a nearby abandoned building. As Seishirou recovers. Tatsuko tackles onto Seshirou, she glares at her with a beastly stare, and this surprised Seishirou. Tatsuko:'' I don’t like what you said you annoying bitch…'' Seishirou gasped loudly, even Tatsuko’s nearly sleepy tone has changed to that of a more matured, and a more aggressive tone. Tatsuko:'' At least I have Yamato, at least I have him to give my love to…what a bitch like you have that’s worth protecting? Maybe there’s not any guy that likes you cause of your attitude…'' Seishirou simply stare at the newly changed Tatsuko. Seishirou:'' Wh-What?'' Tatsuko pinned her harder on the wall. Tatsuko:'' You heard me…Maybe nobody wants to ask you out is that they know you’re not worth shit to be with…'' Tatsuko grabs hold on Seishirou and flings her towards another wall. Tatsuko tackles her towards another wall, crushing through. Tatsuko picks up a broken debris of a rock and rest it on her shoulders like a baseball bat, ready to swing it over at Seishirou once she jumps towards her. Like what she is expecting, Seishirou charges through. She swung the heavy thing towards her. But surprisingly, Seishirou kicks through the debris. Seishirou’s eyes glow red in ghostly image, she glares and rivals at Tatsuko’s very beastly glare, whose stare didn’t waver nor change. Seishirou:'' You just got yourself invited into a world of pain, lady…'' Seishirou spoke with a haunting tone, Tatsuko was not wavered by the least, she grins as she punches through the building’s pillar and rips it out. Tatsuko:'' Then get your ass in here so I can end this shitbag fight once and for all…'' (*BG Soundtrack: "BAIT" - Jonathan Young (Original song) *) Seishirou charges at her with amazing speed, she delivers a powerful storm of kicks that are untraceable even to trained eyes, but Tatsuko deflects each one with the broken pillar. She proceeds to grab hold on Seishirou’s leg and pulls her towards her, so that she can punch Seishirou to the ground, but Seishirou dodges her punch. She responds by striking her forehead with another knee strike, but Tatsuko responds again b driving her knee with a headbutt. She was able to get a hold on Seishirou’s shoulder. She pops her shoulder loose and shatter her bone. Seishirou screams as Tatsuko throws her right out of the building. Seishirou quickly gets up and spots her revolver. She leaps toward it and picks it up, she points it at Tatsuko, to her shock, comes charging out with the shattered pillar as a shield, she tackles towards Seishirou. She breaks the pillar to smaller debris, to which she uses to pound Seishirou’s kneecap to a brutal pulp. Seishirou throws a rock right towards Tatsuko, but she ignores it just as she grabs hold on Seishirou’s broken shoulder and rips her entire arm out of its socket. Seishirou tries to get up quickly but just as she tries. Tatsuko impales the bus stop sign at her kneecap, completely rendering her from running away. Tatsuko:'' I told you once, I tell you again, I’ll be the one to end this shitbag fight once and for all…'' Tatsuko wraps her hand around on Seishirou’s neck, she desperately tries to grab hold on her grip and tries to break free. Tatsuko’s beastly glare stares at her, Just as she easily crushes Seishirou’s neck. Seishirou struggles to breathe as Tatsuko throws her so hard, she flew right back into the building where they had ther fight. Crushing through the remaining supporting pillar of the building as her only brake, at any moment the building might collapse. However, the fight didn’t end there. Tatsuko runs towards a bus stop sign and throws it all the way towards the immobilized Seishirou, the sign edge decapitates right through her neck and adding the forceful impact shatters the whole pillar, thus, the whole building down. Realizing she has already won, Tatsuko immediately reverts back into her cute, sleepy ego and looks at the nearby bench, she smiles as she approaches it, she wraps her arm around the plush dragon like a pillow and takes a small nap. RAMPAGE! As Tatsuko continues to sleep on the bench, the police begins to clear up the debris and rubble righ on the very spot where the buildings has collapse, as they uncover, they are in shock to find Seishirou's bloodied, lifeless hand, and the rest of her being crushed by the dogpiled debris over her. Results and Outcome Bang: Holy damn, a snap on the neck and a decapitation followed by a collapsing building all over her, what a way to end this Fictional fight! Alisa: While Seishirou has the killing talent and superior weaponry. Tatsuko capitalizes this whole fight with her greater strength and durability. Bang: Seishirou may be a master mercenary and has accomplished many missions, none can compare when she is facing someone who has learned Kawakami Arts. She has the edge on speed when it comes to dodging within a blink of an eye, she just can’t take Tatsuko down with strategy nor brute force. Alisa: Her greatest feat of strength is not charging through a barricade of chairs, that’s just plain stupid. Hell, even people with no powers can run through that with ease. No, it’s her super kick on a concrete pillar. Thanks to Wiz’s calculation, we could estimate that her kick gives an impact force of 7.1 Terajoules! Bang: However, Tatsuko tanks an explosive-level attack that gives a strong force of 63 terajoules right in the face and receives the most minimal damage. Tatsuko is the stronger of the two. She was able to literally shake all of Japan just by slamming it with a bus stop sign and can stand against Momoyo with brute strength solo. And since we have done this math before, we were able to claim that she was able to strike a force of 25 terajoules if she goes berserk. Alisa: The reason we keep repeating this Momoyo feat is because this is an amazing and unbelievable feat in the Majikoi verse. Momoyo is one of the strongest characters and only a list of few can stand against her, Tatsuko is one of those special characters to go toe-to-toe against her. Additionall, she could even beat Momoyo up to a bloody pulp. Bang: Well it's true that Tatsuko may have the tendency to fall asleep when she wants to, that is when she WANTS to. If you somehow manage to convince her that the fight is worth it, she’ll be hellbent on winning it, especially if it involves Yamato. Alisa: In fact, Ami states that out of all her family, Tatsuko is the most dangerous among them and will attack anyone, be it friend or foe.. Bang: Yeah, there was even the time she beat up her own brother just because he slaps Yamato in the ass and Yamato complained about it. This is why her eldest sister keeps her from going all-out. Just give Tatsuko the word and she'll go berserk. Alisa: Seishirou may be talented, the thing is she doesn’t have any defensive means to withstand Tatsuko’s great punishment dished onto her. Hell, she couldn’t even last against ‘Beast-Mode’ Tatsuko even if she unleashes her inner Black Tiger. Bang: Tatsuko has capitalized this fight with her greater strength, durability, expandability and talent. She ends this fight, thus ending this debate with a snap… ' Tatsuko_wins_her_DB.gif ' Alisa: The victory goes to Tatsuko Itagaki. Category:BigBangOverlordBuster Category:What if? Death Battles Category:'Single-Gender' themed Battle Category:'Hero vs Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What if? Death Battles